


Everything is different, now that I see you...

by Gracie_P8



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Happy Ending, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kidnapping, Rapunzel Elements, Slow Burn, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_P8/pseuds/Gracie_P8
Summary: Each year, on her birthday, the stars floated high in the sky, and they only appeared for that night… The lights felt like a warm beckoning to make her go beyond her horizons, a sign… as if they were meant for her, and the warmth made her feel a little less lonely than she felt…
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my entry for the Once Upon Another Time Project by @a-partofthenarrative on Tumblr. So this is HEAVILY inspired by Tangled (even though there’s a few elements from the Grimm’s brother’s version too!)  
> So I happened to be watching POTO 25 one day and I took screenshots of Hadley Fraser’s smoulder, captioning it as “Here comes the smoulder…” and it all went from there!  
> And because @let.her.mind.wonder on Instagram told me, I had to: Erik is Mother Gothel, except more redeemable ;P  
> I also spent a great deal looking at photos of Hadley Fraser while writing this so, oops.  
> Face Claims for this mini fic:  
> Amy Manford- Christine  
> Hugh Panaro- Erik  
> Hadley Fraser- Raoul  
> Enjoy! I also wanna thank the University of Phantom group chat of Instagram for prompting me to write this and being amazing people ily

_ “Why couldn’t I go outside?” a young Christine had asked as her father Erik continued brushing her hair, ignoring the question she kept asking for the past few years. It was her tenth birthday that day and she was longing for a day outside her tower. A day to experience the world.  _

_ "My Christine, the outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people.” Father Erik sighed “The things people would do with that gift, well… it’s unsafe.”  _

_ The last knot was brushed out of Christine’s long, golden hair- her gift. Something she had since birth, which granted the power to heal the sick and injured. It was both a blessing and a curse to her.  _

_ “Yes, papa…” she lowered her gaze as he whispered into her ear “Christine, I love you very much.” _

_ Every day, Father Erik hammered into her head that the world outside of her sanctuary was a dangerous place: about cruel men who would try and gorge themselves with the blood and flesh of young women, selfish people who would try and take her power for themselves, about beasts that lurked in the forest… But he never knew of the stars.  _

_ Each year, on her birthday, the stars floated high in the sky, and they only appeared for that night… The lights felt like a warm beckoning to make her go beyond her horizons, a sign… as if they were meant for her, and the warmth made her feel a little less lonely than she felt…  _

* * *

_ Eight years later… _

Christine was bored. She already did all her chores, she read all of her favourite books and reread them, she painted on every available space on her walls, she even brushed every knot out of her hair. And it was only eleven a.m., she really needed something new in her life. 

Christine looked at the pile of things that kept her busy for the past eighteen years. It was boring for her now, she craved for a day outside her tower. 

Truthfully, what she really wanted for her eighteenth birthday- and the years before that- was to see the lights that floated high into the sky, her most guarded secret and she held it close to her chest. 

And now that she was almost eighteen, almost an adult, maybe her father Erik would let her leave. 

_ “Of course he will,” _ she thought to herself  _ “He’s your father, he loves you” _

“Christine! Let down your hair!” a familiar voice called out, snapping her out of her reverie. Now was her time to finally ask!

The young woman raced to the window, latching her hair onto the hook and letting it cascade to the ground. Father Erik hauled himself up through the window, a basket of food, books, and paints in his hands. 

‘Welcome home, father,” she smiled gently as she unlatched her hair, taking the basket from her father and placing it on the countertop. 

“Oh, Christine! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Then I don’t know why it takes so long!” Noticing Christine’s expression immediately fall, he quickly added: “Oh, I was just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously!”

“Come, come,” Father Erik said, motioning his daughter to sit next to him, her hairbrush in his hands “Father’s feeling a little exhausted from this trip. Would you sing for me, dear?”

Christine sighed, recognizing the same old routine, she would always wait for her father to come home from his long trips and once he was home, she would have to sing the same old song, doing the same old things once again before preparing lunch and resuming the same old activities. 

Yet she did what she was told, wanting her father to be in a good mood. If she got on his good side, explained her desperation, then maybe… 

_ “Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine” _ a clear, sweet voice began  _ “Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,”  _ causing her hair to glow like sunlight as she sang  _ “Heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine… What once was mine” _

She never knew why Father Erik insisted she sang every day, but she did it anyway. He never seemed to need it, never looked ill, never had any injury that needed healing. Yet she did what she was told, always…

“So, father,” she began, after singing “I’ve been thinking of what I wanted for my eighteenth birthday next week,” Christine felt hope flare in her chest and her confidence growing “I’ll be all grown up so I was hoping- All I want is to see the floating stars!” 

There was a dead silence between the two, it stretched on for an eternity until Father Erik cleared his throat before asking “You want to go outside? Why Christine… don’t you know how dangerous the outside world is?” 

“I know but…” Christine began, an uncomfortable feeling gnawing in her stomach “These stars only appear on my birthday. Now that I’m almost grown-up, I don’t want to see those stars out of my window anymore… I need to see them in person,”

Father Erik’s voice became very dark as he whispered menacingly “And why is that?”

She was too scared to argue that she was tired of her life there and that she was already feeling lonely so she explained slowly, trying to hide the tremor in her voice “I can’t help but feel like they… they were meant for me…”

The tower was filled with complete silence and Christine did not want to know what would happen next. 

“Christine, do you know why we stay up in this tower?” Christine could not help but think of the hypocrisy of the question. She had to stay in the tower while he could come and go as he pleased. 

“I know, but-”

“That’s right. To keep you safe and sound!” he practically smacked the brush down onto the table, making the young woman cringe “My Christine, the outside world is very dangerous. Filled with horrible, selfish people.”

“Father, if you’d just listen and-”

“Christine, we are done discussing this”

“Trust me! If you’d hear me out, then-”

“Enough with the stars, Christine! You will never leave this tower! Ever!” 

Every argument died on her tongue, feeling a bitter and sour taste in her mouth. She never had felt so scared her entire life. It was a horrible feeling.

“Great, now  _ I’m _ the bad guy,” Father Erik rubbed his temples “I’m only trying to keep you safe because I love you,” 

Christine reached out a comforting hand to her father’s shoulder as she contradicted him, sighing with regret “No, father. You aren’t the bad guy. I was being selfish and just asking too much from you…” But she had never asked for anything her entire life, and she just wanted one thing. And she wanted that one thing. 

But she didn’t want to upset her father any further, he was already in a bad mood. 

“I love you too,” she finally spoke after a while, unsure of whether or not she was lying. 

“Now, Christine…” Erik finally spoke up “I will be leaving for another trip to bring a surprise for your birthday, I will be back in time next week. Can I trust that you’ll be alright on your own?”

“I know I’m safe as long as I’m here.” she nodded quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: While writing this story, I binge-watched Tangled the Series (which I highly recommend it). I saw it when it started but then kinda forgot about it and then started binge-watching it again a few weeks ago due to the coronavirus being a good time to catch up on some of my favourite shows (no pun intended). Ok, rambling over.  
> Thanks for the nice reviews so far. Welp. Now we meet Raoul. He’s pretty sassy in this chapter.

That very same day, in the small kingdom of Solarina, a street rat was perched on a turret, admiring the view. 

“Ah, I could get used to a view like this…” he sighed contentedly to himself before a sharp voice yelled “C’mon! We better hurry!” 

“Hold on a second,” he raised up a hand as a few seconds ticked by “Yup, I’m used to it.”

“Listen,” a crook began in a gravelly voice, his twin brother trailing behind him “You steal the crown, we can buy you a tower,” before grabbing the man, who was named Raoul de Chagny, by the collar and began to lower him to the throne room. 

“Ok, ok, sheesh,” Raoul sighed, rolling his eyes. All his life, he had to steal in order to eat. Now, his comrades the Bloodquench brothers had wanted him to aid them in their quest to steal the crown of the long lost princess Christine Daae… And they were using him as bait, as always… once he gingerly took the tiara, he felt his nose being tickled… “Oh no, oh no…” he silently panicked as he tried to suppress it before… 

“ACHOO!” 

“Hay fever, Anton?” One of the guards asked. 

“No, allergy season isn’t until next month.” Anton reminded before turning to face the street rat being pulled back up to the surface… “What? Wait! Hey, wait!” 

* * *

“Run!” Raoul cried as the trio ran from the mob of guards hounding them…

“This is all your fault, de Chagny!” 

“Oh, can you believe it?”

“Don’t blame me if we go to prison!”

They raced through the forest, the young man trailing behind as he panted for breath, placing his hand on a tree trunk plastered with wanted posters. Raoul took a poster and whispered “Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! This is really bad!” before showing the poster to the twins…

**WANTED**

**Ralph/Roul/Raul/Raol/Rool/Raule/Philippe/Ginobilli de Chagny**

“They just can’t get my name right!”

“Who cares?”

“Well, it’s easy for you to say!” Raoul growled as he showed the wanted poster to the two.

**WANTED**

**One-eye Bloodquench and Scar-face Bloodquench**

“They got your names right!”

The sound of neighing drew the trio back to reality and they continued their chase, before hitting a dead end… 

“Who… shall come first?” Raoul gulped, daunted by the tall crags in their path. 

“You climb up,” One-eye snarled “We stay here!” 

“Really? Thank you,” he smiled, unable to see through their plot…

Once the twins hoisted him up, One-eye stoically instructed “Now leave us!”  
“O-kay?” he slowly walked away suspiciously before turning to face the mob of guards picking up speed… “Oh brother,”

* * *

The sound of hoofbeats resounded through the forest as the guards began to catch up with the street rat “Retrieve that satchel at any cost!”

The horses neighed at the command, coming closer to Raoul 

“We’re coming closer, Caesar!” The captain, Nadir, praised his horse before Raoul swung on a vine and hit the captain in the face, landing on the horse, who stopped dead in his tracks...

“Come on, hurry,” he tried to coax Caesar but he was firmly rooted to the ground _“Stubborn mule,”_

Caesar tried to bite the satchel but he quickly pulled it away, playing a game of tug of war before the satchel fell onto a tree branch hanging over a cliff… Glancing at each other, they began a chase as they shoved and dashed their way to retrieve the satchel, with Raoul beating him to it. _“That ought to teach this horse a lesson!”_

The branch began to crack before the street rat and Caesar fell into a grassy meadow…

* * *

“Now Christine,” Father Erik began as he checked her hair once again “Remember that in this tower, you are safe and sound… I am the only person you can trust in this cruel, selfish world…”

“Yes, father,” she nodded, the memory of their last fight still fresh in her mind… _“Don’t make him even madder,”_ she warned herself as she walked towards the window to bid him farewell “Goodbye!”

“I’ll be back next week in time for your birthday!” Father Erik called out as he climbed down her hair and out into the forest… She waved him farewell, another day of loneliness was about to begin… 

Sighing as she unlatched her hair, she began to sing a soft melody out into the open air, the tune of an old folk song rang throughout the forest… 

* * *

Raoul hid behind a rock, his heart pounding as he heard Caesar trying to sniff him out. After a long moment of silence, Raoul exhaled a breath of relief. Suddenly, he heard a clear, powerful voice ring out in the forest. Curious, he peeped out to find the source of the voice and saw a curtain of vines obscuring a path… Pulling it away, it revealed a not-so-secret entrance to an open meadow, in the center, being a giant tower…

“Well that’s not something you see every day,” he muttered, eyes wide in shock as he circled the tower but found no entrance. Even so, he used the misshapen bricks of the tower to climb to the top. As he climbed, the beautiful voice became clearer and closer. The voice grew louder until at last, he reached the window. Climbing inside, he looked around at the spacious tower… He was in a round, circular room with paintings all over the walls. A warm fire crackled at the fireplace.

He heard a shriek as something hit him hard and he stumbled backward, knocking him out… 

* * *

Christine peered cautiously at the intruder. It was… a man. She remembered the warnings her father gave her about men… 

_“Men like these are horrible,”_ his words echoed in her mind _“They're selfish. They're unkind. Ruffians, thugs - the lot of them. I’m the only person you can trust...”_

She prodded him with the frying pan she used to knock him out, but he didn’t wake up. 

_“It must have been a really hard blow, huh?”_ she wondered to herself before cautiously beginning to inspect his teeth. Gingerly, she pried open his mouth and saw nice, shiny teeth… Perhaps her father’s claim of men with pointy teeth during his lectures was a lie to keep her in line. 

“Huh,” she finally managed to say in realization. _“Could it be that father was lying to me?”_ she shook her head quickly, dismissing the thought _“No, it can't be possible. He loves me, he would never lie to me…”_

She found herself staring at him for what seemed like more than an appropriate amount of time. Her heart began to drum loudly and she felt heat searing her cheeks… the stranger was so… handsome, from his messy, dirty-blonde hair to his sculpted jawline to his perfect teeth… he just had a nice face, in general. And he wasn’t wearing a mask, unlike her father who often wore it whenever he went out or before she sang for him… 

Suddenly, she noticed a satchel on his shoulder. She gingerly took it and browsed its contents, finding a small tiara… It… somehow felt familiar to her. As if it were meant for her… The man groaned as he began to wake up and she let out another shriek, hitting him on the head with that same frying pan. 

* * *

Raoul woke up to find himself bound to a wooden chair and tied up with ropes… _“Hold on,”_ he realized as he looked down. The ropes weren’t coarse and scratchy like what he knew… the ropes were smooth, soft, and lush… almost like velvet… It almost looked like… hair? 

“Struggling is pointless!” a female voice warned. 

Confused, he looked around for the source of the voice before she continued, slowly stepping out of the shadows “I know why you’re here, and I’m not afraid of you.” 

The voice belonged to a girl. That same girl who had a beautiful voice… the same girl with the longest, waviest blonde hair imaginable… now he had a closer look at her, he never knew how beautiful she was… the girl had a soft heart-shaped face, sky-blue doe eyes, and her dark blue dress had only accentuated her demure, understated beauty… 

“Who are you?” she began, her eyebrows furrowing into a suspicious glance “And how did you get in here?” 

“Uh…” he was speechless, trying to recover from her beauty. 

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” she repeated, her voice level and making her interrogation much scarier… 

“Look,” he began slowly “I’m Raoul de Chagny. I don’t know who you are and why I’m tied up like this,”

“Who else knows my location?” she continued, raising her frying pan up higher “Who else knows my location, Raoul de Chagny?”

“Alright blondie,” 

“Christine,”

“Listen, here’s the deal,” he continued “I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest… I came across your tower and,”

He looked down at the floor at the realization _“Oh dear,”_ he was so dead! “Where is my satchel? I’m so dead if it’s lost!”

“I hid it somewhere where you could _never_ find it,” the girl smirked, shrugging her shoulders. 

He looked around the room before snarking “It’s in the pot over there, isn’t it?” 

And his world was pitch black once again as a hard surface hit him square in the face.

* * *

Raoul woke up drowsily as his vision became clearer to face the beautiful young woman, Christine… 

“Now it’s hidden where you’ll _never find it”_ she circled him, tangling him even more in her hair “So, what do you want with my hair? To _cut it?_ ”

“What?”

“To _sell it_?” 

“No!” he protested “Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. _Literally.”_

“Wait,” she realized, slightly confused “You _don’t_ want my hair?”

“Why would I _even_ want _your hair?_ ” he raised his eyebrow suspiciously “Look, I was being chased, I heard your singing, and then saw a tower and I climbed it. End of story,” 

* * *

Christine stared at Raoul, somehow, she felt as though she could trust him… Maybe, he can help her… What other choice did she have? “You’re telling the truth?”

 _“Yes!”_ he cried out, exasperated. 

He struggled in the chair as she took a deep breath “Okay, Raoul de Chagny. I’m prepared to offer you a deal,”

The young woman dragged the chair to reveal a mural of the lights… “Do you know what _these_ are?” 

“The lanterns they bring out for the princess every year on her birthday?” 

_“Lanterns, I knew they weren’t stars…”_ she thought to herself before clearing her throat “Next week, they will light the night sky with _these_ lanterns.” She emphasised every word slowly. “You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal.”

“Unfortunately,” he laughed nervously at her offer “The kingdom and I aren’t on good terms right now…” 

To her, it felt like a small setback and nothing would stop her until she got what she wanted. Marching up to him, she began “Something brought you here, call it what you will fate, destiny-”

“A horse,” he deadpanned. 

“So I have made the decision to trust you, but trust me when I tell you this.” Christine pulled her hair and he fell forward, catching the chair and feeling her heartbeat quicken at the close proximity “You can tear this tower apart _brick by brick_ , but without my help, you will _never_ find your precious satchel.” 

“Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you’ll give me back my satchel?” he tilted his head as he asked the question. 

“I promise,” she promised, her voice calm and stern as she continued “And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. Ever,”

“Alright listen,” he began “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice… here comes the smoulder,”

He pursed his lips and stared at her intensely. She felt her chest tighten and fill with butterflies as she looked into his sea-green eyes. She sighed before looking at him with puppy-dog eyes, already as desperate as he was.

“Alright,” he finally answered “I’ll take you to see the lanterns. But because a deal is a deal,” 

“Really?!” She jumped up and down in excitement, accidentally causing Raoul to hit the floor. 

“Ow!”

“Sorry…” she laughed shyly, slightly embarrassed at her excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot to add that Caesar is a horse that appeared in the Leroux novel, and made a small cameo in the title song of the 2004 movie.  
> Shout out to @more.like.marinated on Instagram for making me add Philippe’s name at the last minute onto Raoul’s Wanted poster as a jab to how some versions mix him up with Philippe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much faster to write than I thought. I have decided to finish this before getting back to my other stories. No idea how long this will be, maybe 6 chapters? 9 at most? We’ll see… hahaha

“You know,” Raoul called out after he descended from her hair “It’s quite odd you’re hesitating on going down even though you live in a very tall tower without a door!” She sighed, hating how easily she wore her heart on her sleeve. 

_ “Look at the outside world, it’s so close and so big...” _ she thought to herself, finding herself admiring the view of the outside world instead of being afraid of it. Taking a shaky breath, she remembered her wish to see the lanterns and knew her father would be angry if she disobeyed but… she needed to see them in person… they were a sign meant for her, almost as if they were trying to tell her something…  _ “I have to do it, even if my father gets angry at me…”  _

She clung onto her hair and jumped down, clinging on tight as she squealed in exhilaration from the adrenaline. Christine stopped a few feet away from the ground and looked around the forest. Gingerly, she placed her feet on the soft, green grass. Laughing, she felt a sense of freedom and happiness she never felt before… The earthy scents of grass and dirt filled her nostrils, almost unfamiliar yet welcoming as the summer breeze caressed her hair and cheeks. Before her eyes, a flock of birds, a vivid sapphire blue, were chirping and singing in the highest of spirits. The scenery filled her mind and she wondered if this was what freedom felt like. Yes, she was finally where she belonged… 

* * *

Raoul looked at Christine, who currently was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions from whooping and cheering in happiness to crying and whispering to herself in despair. Was this what women called  _ ‘their time of the month’ _ ? 

“Um… Christine?” he tapped her on the shoulder and Christine whirled to face him, tangling herself in her long hair like a mummy and toppled over before Raoul caught her in his arms, seeing a scarlet red fill her cheeks. 

“It’s okay,” he laughed jokingly “I won’t eat you,” 

As he began to untangle her, he noticed an expression of relief on her face and her shoulders relaxing  _ “Who raised her to believe that men are cannibalistic monsters?” _ he asked himself, slowly picking up bits and pieces of what he could deduce. 

“I can’t help but notice,” he continued, rubbing his chin thoughtfully “That you seem a little… overwhelmed by all this,” 

* * *

Christine looked around the vast meadow in the forest, realizing what he meant. She was rebelling against her father for the first time in her life and she didn’t know how to feel about this. The forest was quiet and flowers were in bloom, dewdrops gently shining like little diamonds as they were illuminated by sunlight. Christine looked at the leaves falling slowly from the tree. 

“I… I’m just…” Christine stammered “It’s the first time I saw the forest… I never knew the forest could be… so beautiful,” It was more beautiful than anything she ever imagined. And she was a  _ huge _ daydreamer. 

A soft, rustling sound reached her ears and she jumped in fear, letting out a small squeal. She hid behind Raoul’s back as she gingerly took out her cast-iron frying pan. The bush shook as the rustling continued. 

“Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?” Christine asked hesitantly before a small, furry creature jumped out to show itself. She let out another squeal as she looked at how adorable it was! She stepped out of her hiding place and looked at the bunny. 

“O-kay,” Raoul finally said, awkwardly shuffling his feet “You’re right. Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, that’d probably be best.” she brushed away a strand of hair awkwardly, hating the awkward silence that ensued. She waited for someone to speak and she hoped she didn’t have to be the one to ease the silence. 

“Are… you hungry?” he finally asked at last. The young woman didn’t realize how hungry she was until he asked her, as if on cue, her stomach growled like a wild animal. 

“I… guess so,” she answered. 

“We need to find someplace decent to eat before actually beginning our journey. It’s a long way to the kingdom,” 

She nodded vigorously, eager to finally eat. As they walked, she began to daydream. What would it be like to have someone waiting for her? To have someone celebrate in her honour? What would it be like… to be wanted so badly? 

“Raoul, look!” she finally cried after ten more minutes of walking and tripping over her hair once they emerged from the trees and into a sunlit glen “This place looks friendly!”

_ “The Bellflower?”  _ Raoul read from afar. A cozy building was nestled amongst the trees. Smoke escaped from the cheerful little brick chimney and the rooftop was covered with moss “Sure, I guess,” 

* * *

Erik’s footsteps thudded down the hidden path leading to the kingdom’s city. Suddenly, a white stallion jumped out from the bushes, causing the man to stumble back. Once he recovered, he sighed in a slightly disgruntled manner. 

“A palace horse?” A realization struck him as he saw the royal insignia of Solarina “Where’s your rider?” 

No, no, no! This can’t be! Have they found his flower? It was the only way it could make his deformity go away, without it… he would be cursed with the wickedness of his abhorrent face! “Christine!” he cried out as he ran to the tower. 

* * *

_ Eighteen years ago…  _

_ A masked old crone stumbled in the dark as he ventured through the meadow, searching for the rare sundrop flower, the most powerful object in the kingdom, which not only had the ability to delay aging and heal people, but had the ability to grant someone beauty. It was kept hidden for thousands of years… And he only had to activate its power by singing just one song…  _

_ “Flower, gleam and glow,” he croaked, feeling magic course through him “Let your power shine, make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine… What once was mine…” He felt rejuvenated after the song, knowing that the magic has granted him the beauty he desired.  _

_ The sound of loud footsteps and boots squelching onto the puddles of mud caught his attention and he quickly realized he wasn’t alone. Erik cursed to himself as he tried to hide the flower and ran to hide behind the rocks. However, as he ran, he knocked over the hiding place. But it was too late.  _

_ “We found it!” a voice cried before two royal guards uprooted the flower carefully. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth… only being able to watch from afar… they will pay! _

* * *

_ Erik gently tiptoed into the royal nursery, hearing a rumour that the newborn princess, Christine Daae, had the powers of the sundrop after the queen drank the medicine made from the flower when she fell ill during her pregnancy. He loomed over the sleeping baby, her golden hair sprawled on to the crib. Erik needed to test his theory.  _

_ “Flower, gleam and glow,” he sang softly, almost like a lullaby. Her hair began to glow like sunlight and he gingerly took a strand of hair “let your power shine,”  _

_ He took out his scissors and cut a strand of her hair “Make the clock reverse-” The hair turned a dark brown. He gasped as he felt the magic fade away. The baby began to cry and in desperation, he stole the child and disappeared into the night…  _

* * *

Once he arrived, he called out from below “Christine! Let down your hair!”

Silence. “Christine?” he called out again, more desperate that the palace guards didn’t arrive at the tower. This was really bad! He scrambled to the back of the tower and pulled clumps of grass and flowers out desperately, revealing a trapdoor hidden under the dirt. He opened the trapdoor and jumped in, climbing up the hidden stairway in the tower. 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he pushed away a loose floor tile and reached the top of the tower. Looking around the dark tower, he asked, beginning to panic “Christine?” He searched every corner of the tower, trying to find her. But she wasn’t anywhere. This couldn’t be! How could they have found a way into the tower and stole her? He noticed something hiding underneath the staircase leading to their bedrooms. He pried away the loose wood and saw a satchel. The man examined its contents before seeing the lost princess’ tiara, throwing it to the floor in shock before pulling out a piece of paper. He read the Wanted poster carefully before finding a crudely-sharpened dagger… 

* * *

Christine gingerly knocked on the door before it gingerly creaked open, beckoning the pair to come. She gasped as she saw the criminals and thugs gathered around the bar. They tensed as they tiptoed through the ruffians and thugs facing them. She let out a sharp gasp as someone pulled on her hair. 

“That’s _ a lot  _ of hair.” The culprit began, inspecting her hair curiously. 

“She’s growing it out.” Raoul’s voice began slightly higher as he spoke. A large slamming noise echoed throughout the den and another burly thug snarled as he shoved the poster at their faces. “Is  _ this _ you?” 

“Oh, it’s  _ him, _ alright!” The largest and stockiest of the men growled, whom Christine assumed to be the leader of the gang. He used his hook to lift Raoul’s chin “Greno, go find some guards! That reward’s going to buy me a new hook.” 

Another man, Attila, grabbed Raoul “I could use the money.”

That same large man who interrogated him, Vladimir pried Raoul from his hands like children fighting for a rag doll “What about me? I’m broke!” 

As the men clamoured towards him, Christine scrambled her way through the mob in this pandemonium. 

“Please, stop!” she pleaded, her voice drowned out by the chaos. 

“We can work this out.” Raoul pleaded as he was pulled in many different directions like a giant blanket. 

“Please, leave him alone!” she continued to plead. 

“Gentlemen, please!” She shouted over the rising din before pulling on an overhead branch with an impromptu lasso from hair and she cried as she brought it down “Put him down!”

All the men turned to face her as the branch hit the leader, Hook Hand’s head. “Ok,” she began nervously “I don’t know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I’ve been dreaming about them my entire life! Have you ever dreamed?” 

Hook Hand approached her with an axe and she gulped as he began to approach her, feeling her body tense. He stopped and said “I… had a dream once,” before throwing it against the wall. 

“I…  _ always _ wanted to be a concert pianist,” he continued as she encouraged him, nodding her head in approval. With that, he made his way to the piano and began to play a lively shanty “Can you imagine me on the stage?” 

Everyone in the pub, save for Raoul who was hanging on the wall, began to sing along to the tune merrily. Attila arrived silently next to Raoul and levered his open, swinging jaw shut with one oven mitts-clad hand. 

* * *

Erik stopped at a pub called _ “The Bellflower”, _ removing his hook and staring intently at the place…  _ “The Bellflower” _ was infamous for being a den of iniquity: a haven for outlaws, gamblers, traffickers and thieves alike. He heard a rumour once that a man had cut off his own ear in there after losing a bet. A perfect place to start looking for that foppish criminal… 

* * *

By now, Christine should have been running away as far as her stupid hair would let her. But instead, she was snuggled comfortably between Vladimir, who was showing off his ceramic unicorn collection and Big Nose, who dreamed of finding love and munching on one of Attila’s iced buns along with a very large cup of milk. 

“You really lived all your life alone in a tower?” Another thug, Gunther asked incredulously. 

“Well…” The young woman wavered as her gaze fell on her bare feet “I’m not alone for most of the time, my father sometimes travels…” 

“And I had so many things to do in the tower,” she continued musing “Painting, singing, reading… I don’t want to sound ungrateful to my father but… I finally feel free.” 

She trailed off before her eyes found Raoul’s, who was standing there and observing her. 

At that moment, the door crashed open and the guards marched in. 

* * *

“How did they-?” Raoul spluttered in disbelief before pulling Christine away to hide under the table. 

“Where’s de Chagny? Where is he? I know he’s in here somewhere.” the captain bellowed, slamming his hand on the same table they were hiding under “Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to!” He peered from underneath the table to see the two Bloodquench brothers searching for the young man. An icy, metal touch had seeped onto his shoulders and he flinched before looking into Hook Hand’s eyes. 

Behind the bar, he yanked a hidden lever. A passageway appeared on the floor. 

“We’re going in  _ there? _ ” she whispered sharply and apprehensively. 

“You’ll be fine!” Hook Hand whispered back “You’re with the fop!”

“I am not a fop!” Raoul whispered angrily, trying to keep his voice level. 

She looked up at him for certainty, and it made his heart skip a beat for some reason. 

“He’s right,” he said “I promised to get you to the kingdom to see the lanterns, didn’t I?” 

She began to relax and a small smile formed on her lips. Raoul wanted to earn her trust but he was unsure of what the strange warmth in his chest was. 

“Yes,” she spoke up finally “You did,” 

And with that, the two ducked into the passageway. 

* * *

“Sir! There’s no sign of de Chagny!” a guard reported. The captain grumbled a few curse words under his breath before hearing a familiar whinny as the door burst open, revealing Caesar. 

“Caesar…” 

The horse sniffed the ground for any scents before pointing to the hidden lever and pulling it, revealing a passageway… 

“A passage.” the captain stroked his chin in realization. “Colin, don’t let them get away!”

The guard pointed his weapon at One-eye before he hit the guard, knocking him unconscious… 

* * *

Erik looked on from the window as the two criminals unchained themselves. An obese, drunken man stumbled out, singing in slurred words  _ “I got a dream, I got some dream, I…” _

Unimpressed, he pulled out a dagger in front of his nose and interrogated “Where does that tunnel lead to?” 

“Knife…” he gulped, trembling at the proximity of the blade and his nose… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger? Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’m EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Yes. Buquet is Shorty. It just worked for some reason :P. And I was lazy coming up with names for the thugs and ruffians so… I used the movie names.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you that I’m not so good with writing action/fighting scenes. Also, we’re ¾ through this fanfic!

“So,” Christine began as they travelled through the dark tunnel, the oil lamp being their only source of light “Where… are you from?” 

He looked at her with uncertainty and shock, making her wonder if she had asked something personal “It’s… a long story,” he finally answered, breaking the awkward silence “But… if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven’t you gone before?” 

“Well, you see…” she played with a strand of hair as she slowly began, unsure of how to explain it. 

Before she could explain, however, a pebble fell on her head and the tunnel began to rumble with the sound of thundering footsteps… “Raoul…” a group of men revealed themselves to be the source of the sound… “ _Raoul_ …” she said again, her voice tight and panic bubbling in her throat. 

“DE CHAGNY!!!!!!!” a deep, booming voice echoed. 

“Run!” Raoul cried as he helped her carry her hair, taking chase with the men trailing behind them… 

* * *

The duo ran, panting for air as they escaped the tunnel. Raoul placed a protective arm in front of Christine when he realized they were now on a cliff, and at a dizzying height too… The Bloodquench brothers broke out of a boarded-up, abandoned mineshaft. Their sneers were menacing and could cause discomfort in an instant. _This was bad._

“Who’s that,” he saw her body stiffen as she saw the two men, trembling slightly. 

“They don’t like me!” he answered quickly before the guards finally caught up to them. _This was really bad!_ “Who’s that?” 

“They don’t like me either!” Caesar neighed and barged out, his eyes wild with anger. _Oh, this was REALLY bad!_

“WHO’S THAT?”

“Let’s just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn’t like me!” 

“Here!” Christine tossed him that same frying pan she used to knock him out. She threw her hair up to a loose piece of wood hanging from above before swinging to a higher rock nearby. 

Raoul stared at her, gobsmacked at the dangerous stunt she pulled off. The sound of metal being scraped brought him back to reality and soon, he found himself dueling with the captain, using the pan as a shield before hitting him square in the face, unconscious. Using the frying pan, he took out the entire group of guards… letting out a low whistle, he began “I have _got_ to get me one of _these!_ ” 

He turned to face Caesar, holding out a sword in his mouth. They dueled as Christine watched on, worry etched in her features. 

“You know…” he said “This is the strangest thing I’ve ever-” before he dropped the pan and it fell off the cliff… 

“Raoul!” she cried out as she wrapped her hair around his hand like a rope, pulling him as Caesar's jaw dropped. 

Raoul swang on her hair like an ape swinging on a vine “Raoul!” Christine warned “Look out!”

The Bloodquench brothers sheath their swords as he swang before Christine pulled Raoul up to the rock she was standing on. He sighed with relief as he avoided them before being hit in the stomach by a rock as Christine pulled him up. 

Caesar kicked a plank and allowed the dam to break as water gushed from its mouth… 

“Come on, jump!” And before she could hesitate, she jumped, swinging onto her hair and feeling her feet on the rough, coarse sand. She picked up the frying pan from the ground, panting heavily. As the two stopped for a brief moment to catch their breaths, the sound of water gushing filled their ears and a large shadow loomed over them as the rocks groaned from the weight. As Raoul bundled the young woman’s long hair, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, ignoring the ache in their joints from the action… Finding a hidden mineshaft in front of them, they ran into the mineshaft. A large splashing sound echoed in the tunnel when they arrived just in time… 

In the dark, Christine could make out shapes of the waves rising up and down, slowly flooding the cave. The two ran for higher ground as the water rose. 

Raoul gulped a large amount of air before diving into the water… his head bobbed up several times as Christine desperately used her frying pan to pry away the rocks blocking the exit, but to no avail, they sat there stubbornly. After what seemed like eternity, Raoul’s head bobbed up and he grunted as he tried to help her pull away the rocks before letting out a sharp hiss. 

“Raoul!” she cried, worry bubbling in her chest. Even though the cave was pitch-black, she noticed a cut on his palm, the blood oozing out like maple syrup from a tree. As the tunnel slowly became more and more flooded, Christine banged her frying pan against the stubborn rocks, hoping they would budge but they remained rooted… 

“It’s no use,” Raoul panted hoarsely, “It’s too dark to see anything!” 

Stubbornly, Christine inhaled a large amount of air before ducking her head into the water before feeling strong arms pull her out. 

“Hey,” he pleaded “There’s no point… It’s pitch-black down there.”

Christine let reality sink in, realizing her father was right… she was just _so useless_ and unable to survive in the outside world, just like a flower would… If only she never left the tower, if only she had just listened to her father… then they wouldn’t have to be stuck in this mess… She was just _so weak and useless_ … like what her father said… 

“I’m… sorry,” she sniffled, feeling hot tears sting at the back of her eyes. 

“What?” Raoul looked at her, his gaze filled with worry and concern. 

“This is all my fault,” she couldn’t control it anymore, she let her tears run down her cheeks as her voice broke “Father was right… I never should have left because of how weak I am… as fragile as a flower… I’m so sorry, Raoul…”

Feeling a warm hand smudge away her tears, he looked at her earnestly “Christine,” he whispered reassuringly “It’s not your fault… You’re much stronger than you think you are…” he paused before adding, his voice soft “Thank you,”

“Thank you for what?” Christine sniffed, shocked at his words. 

“For… saving my life back there,” 

“I… have magic hair that glows when I sing,” she gave a weak smile, wiping away her tears “Someone might as well know,” before an idea struck her… maybe, if she were fast enough… 

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing!” she repeated, her voice much more excited before she sang quickly _“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…”_ they gasped as they were overwhelmed by water. 

* * *

Underwater, her hair glowed like sunlight… This was certainly a strange day for Raoul de Chagny. His jaw dropped in shock before he covered it, remembering he was underwater. _“This is normal,”_ he told himself as they swam _“Completely normal,”_

The light revealed a nearby rock and the two swam to it and dug away the rocks as Raoul continued the mantra _“This is normal, completely normal, absolutely normal, totally normal, just so normal!”_

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it out of the tunnel and bobbed their heads up from the lake, revealing a vast meadow… The two spluttered for air as Christine smiled gratefully ‘We made it,” 

“Her hair glows,” he finally said, after a long moment of denial. 

“We’re alive!”

“Her hair glows…”   
“We’re alive!” Christine sprinted out from the lake and into the meadow.

“Hold on, just let me catch my breath,” the young man panted as she ran. 

“Raoul…”

“Your hair glows!” he yelled in shock “WHY DOES IT GLOW?!” 

“Raoul!” She began “It… doesn’t just glow, I… can help you with that wound on your hand,” 

He looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted wings and laid an egg. 

“Um… how?” 

“You’ll see,” she answered mysteriously, her eyes tilted up at the corners and glinting enigmatically as she smiled. 

* * *

Erik creeped out from his hiding place, dagger ready as he heard the sound of wood and metal creaking. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, preparing to attack the person. However, instead of that foppish criminal, two men, whom he assumed were brothers, came out from the tunnel. The one with the eyepatch cursed, not bothering to keep it under his breath. 

“I’ll kill him,” he growled “I’ll kill that de Chagny!” Erik stared at the two as a brilliant idea formed in his head. It was a win-win situation! 

* * *

“We’ll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown. C’mon!” He continued before hearing someone clear their throat. They turned to face a hooded man holding up a satchel “I have what you’re looking for,” the mysterious man threw the satchel to the twins, fighting over it like a pack of hungry wolves. 

“But,” he put up a hand to stop the two “It comes with a deal, and it comes with revenge on that fop you’re hunting for…” 

* * *

“So,” Raoul began as she wrapped her hair around his hand like a bandage “You’re being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.” he hissed and clutched his hand. 

“Sorry,” she apologized before warning “Just… Don’t freak out,” And a beautiful voice began to sing _“Flower, gleam and glow,”_ his hand slowly began to tingle and feel warm as her hair glowed _“Let your power shine… make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,”_

He stared at her, gobsmacked _“Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate’s design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…”_

As the song ended, her hair stopped glowing and he unwrapped her hair, where the wound had disappeared completely! 

* * *

Christine stared at Raoul, speechless. The sound of flames crackling and crickets chirping filled the cold, night air. 

“How… long did you have those powers?” he finally asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Since birth,” she shrugged, pulling on a strand of curly, golden hair before her expression turned serious, “Father said, when I was a baby, people wanted my power and tried to claim it for themselves, and they tried to cut it,” 

_“Should I?”_ she asked herself, wondering if she could trust him with her secrets. But a feeling in her gut told her he could be trusted with this secret. Before she could change her mind, she pushed back her hair, revealing a strand of the same length, but its colour was as dark as chocolate. “But once it’s cut, my hair loses its power, forever…” She tugged her hair protectively “A gift like that… it has to be protected, that’s why father never let me leave-’ she stopped herself before amending her sentence “That’s why I never left the tower,” 

“You never left that tower… and you’re still going to go back?” he asked, genuine concern in his eyes. His question made her wonder what she wanted. Back then, she would have been more than content to live in her tower, doing the same old things and waiting for her father to come home. But now she had a glimpse of the outside world, she paused to ask herself _“Is the life in the tower what I really want?”_

“I… don’t know,” she whispered, looking down at her feet. The silence dragged on before Raoul noticed the dying embers. 

“I should get some more wood for the fire,” he finally spoke up as he began to walk to the woods before she spoke up “Hey,”

He turned to face her before she said “I… Thank you for everything,” 

He smiled tenderly, making her heart pound as he left. Could it be he was _in love_ with her? And that she was _in love_ with him? 

“Well,” a familiar voice spoke up from behind, startling the young woman as she turned to face the hooded man. “I thought he’d _never_ leave,” 

“Father?” she gasped incredulously, wondering how he found her. 

“Why, hello, my flower,” he removed his hood, revealing the mask he always wore when he returned from his journeys. 

“How did you find me?” she stammered, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. 

“Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.”

“Father,” she spoke up before he interrupted her “We’re going home, Christine,” he dragged her, grabbing her arm as she felt his once warm, affectionate grip become icy and cold “Now,”

“You _don’t_ understand,” she protested, breaking away from his grasp “I’ve been on such an incredible journey and I’ve seen and learned so much.” She felt her heat creep up on her neck and cheeks as she continued “And I met someone,” 

“Ah yes,” Father Erik interrupted condescendingly as he grabbed her wrist again, “The wanted thief. I’m _so_ happy for you, come on Christine,” 

She wrestled her arm away from his grasp “Father wait… I think… I think he likes me,” 

“Likes you?” Father Erik scoffed in shock “My Christine, what a foolish thought…” 

“But father…” she argued before he interrupted her again “This is _why_ you _never should_ have left,” 

She flinched as he gently stroked her hair “My flower, this foolish fantasy that someone like him would love you is just proof that you’re too naive for the outside world… Why would he like you? Come on now, really.”

He cupped her face with his cold, skeletal hands “Look at you! You think that he’s impressed? Don’t be a dummy, come with papa… you’ll be safe-”

“No,” she broke away from him and squared her shoulders, trying to put up a brave front. 

“No?” Father Erik gritted his teeth before giving a sinister smile “Oh, I see how it is…”

He patted her head as he mocked “Christine knows best! Christine is so mature now! Well then, if you are so sure now, go ahead and give him _this!_ ” 

He pulled out the tiara from the satchel and threw it to her as she caught it in time. 

“How did you-?” She asked in shock, her eyes wide like saucers as she covered her mouth, before being cut off again. 

“This is why he’s here! Don’t let him deceive you!” he warned “He’ll leave you faster than you know it!”

“Father, wait-” Christine protested, a small part of her not wanting to believe it, but the other part worried he might be right as always. 

“Don’t come to me crying if he deceived you,” he ominously interrupted and before she knew it, he vanished… Christine stood there, her mouth agape and wondering if Raoul was lying to her and taking advantage of her… 

“Christine?” a voice softly asked, causing the young woman to jump with fright and her body to tense before realizing it was Raoul with some firewood… she felt her body relax and an expression of relief was painted on her face “Uh, Christine? What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…” 

“It… It’s fine,” she quickly fibbed, still disturbed by her father’s words. 

He shrugged before finally saying “Ok, it’s a long way to the kingdom so, I know a quick path so you can make it to the city in time for your birthday…”

As he continued, she was lost in thought, not listening to what he said, her mind still on her father’s warnings… could she _really_ trust him? And was she _so foolish_ to _think_ Raoul would _love her_? She allowed the crackling of the campfire to overpower and drown out her thoughts as she tried to focus on what her true feelings were… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about you but I loved how Raoul turned out in this fanfic!  
> Raoul: “Call ME a fop? How dare you? I’m NOT A FOP!” *hits people calling him a fop with a frying pan*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello friends!! I know it seems silly to post about fictional characters rn, but I decided to resume updating this in case anyone needs an escape, even though this has nothing to do with current events.  
> However, I encourage you to check out this Google Doc that has information on the BLM movement: (https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vSrT26HMWX-_hlLfiyy9s95erjkOZVJdroXYkU-miaHRk58duAnJIUWKxImRkTITsYhwaFkghS8sfIF/pub) or this YouTube video where the ad revenue goes towards the BLM movement (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKRGnoz_JnI). And check out the link on how to help for the Yemen crisis (https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/)  
> Thank you for reading and stay safe, alert, and informed!!

Raoul woke up to the earthy scents of fresh rain and dirt, yawning as he stretched his limbs. The sun cast its white light onto the two, his gaze turned to Christine, her slender body rising up and down gently and nested in her long hair. He smiled tenderly at her, his heartbeat quickening as he gently brushed away the strands of her velvety, golden hair and kissed her forehead. 

The moment of peace was shattered as a loud neighing sound echoed through the forest. Raoul jumped in shock and fright, recognizing that sound more times than he could count. The white stallion barged out from the bushes, soaking wet and nostrils flared. Before he could react, Caesar bit Raoul’s bottom and he let out a howl of pain… 

* * *

Christine jolted awake as she heard a loud cry of protest and pain coming from Raoul, who was being dragged along by a white stallion… the young woman bolted after the two, pulling the young man as she and the horse played tug-of-war. 

“Release…” she panted through gritted teeth “Him!”

The stallion neighed stubbornly and shook harder before his boot came off and Raoul fell on top of the blonde woman… Angrily, the horse charged after them blindly before she boldly stepped in front of him. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” she tried to reassure the creature, unsure of how to deal with it “Easy, boy, easy!” the horse’s breathing began to slow down as he relaxed. 

“That’s it,” Christine praised the horse gently before instructing “Now sit,” 

The stallion sat on his hind legs, with the boot still in his mouth. “Now drop the boot,”

He whinnied stubbornly before Christine sternly repeated “Drop it,” 

After a moment of silence, he opened his mouth and the boot came off. 

“Awww,” she praised as she rubbed his muzzle and ruffled his mane “You’re such a good boy, yes you are!” 

He neighed contentedly as she cooed teasingly “You’re all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?”

The white stallion nodded, pouting at her. 

“Excuse me?” Raoul cried out in mock offence, placing a hand on his heart. 

“Nobody appreciates you do they?” Christine continued, stroking the horse’s silky mane. He whinnied in response, almost as if to say yes. 

“No, no!” The young man protested “He’s a bad horse!”

“Oh, he’s nothing but a big sweetheart!” He neighed delightfully in response. 

“That’s right,” she continued cooing before reading his name on a plaque… “Caesar,”

Caesar nodded happily as she continued to stroke him. 

“Look,” Christine began after a moment of silence “Next week is kind of a big day for me, and he’s my tour guide so… please don’t have him arrested,” 

Caesar pouted angrily at Raoul before the young woman pleaded “Just for a week, and then you can chase each other to your heart’s content, okay?” 

Raoul grumbled something inaudible and took out a hand, almost as if to call a truce. Caesar turned away defiantly. 

“And next week’s also my birthday, just so you know,” Christine smiled sheepishly. 

Finally, the horse and the young man shook hands to call it a truce. 

* * *

“We’re here!” he said at last, after a long and arduous journey “We finally made it to Solarina!” 

Christine gaped at the large castle standing from a distance and how beautiful the kingdom’s city was… As she wandered around, Raoul looked at a Wanted poster and tore it away, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it carelessly, hitting Caesar in the process. The horse neighed before spitting it in his face. The two began to fight before Christine turned her back and gave them a warning glare, almost to say ‘behave’. The two frenemies grumbled and stopped fighting, simply nudging each other now. 

* * *

Christine gasped at the sights, her imagination never prepared for such a place, and  _ so many _ people. Clumsily, she bumped into many villagers and animals, mumbling apologies before nearly falling onto the floor as her hair got stuck in various things. Raoul began to collect her hair for her as he zig-zagged his way through the passers-by. His eyes darted around before noticing a group of little girls braiding their hair. Letting out a whistle, he gestured to Christine’s long hair. They gaped at the sight. 

* * *

Christine twirled, admiring her new hairdo. The girls had somehow managed to tame and style her long hair into a fashionable braid. She wasn’t one to fuss about her looks but she  _ did _ like the new hairstyle. 

“Thank you,” she gratefully smiled at the little girls and her gaze shifted to Raoul, who gave a little smile at her as their eyes locked for a long moment, feeling her chest tighten and butterflies in her stomach intensifying. 

* * *

Christine pulled Raoul along as she looked at all the wonders of Solarina, trying to evade the royal guards as they did so. She stopped in front of a mural of the King and Queen, the queen holding a baby girl in her arms. Both of them were smiling tenderly. Underneath it, a little girl placed a flower at the base. 

“It’s for the long-lost princess,” the girl explained to her baby brother. 

The young woman squinted at the mural, wondering why she had a particular interest in the long-lost princess…    
The sound of music filled her ears and before she knew it, she began to dance with the villagers in the kingdom dance… She swarmed through the crowd, trying to find Raoul. Finally, Christine found him and pulled him into a dance. He smiled as they twirled and spun around, their pulses pounding to the music. As the music stopped, they smiled at each other, feeling butterflies in their chest flying freely… 

* * *

Finally, it was time to see the lanterns. The two were bathed by the dusk for some time, the sky bare and waiting to be painted by the lanterns… Christine let out a small sigh as she looked at the barren sky. She felt a reassuring hand squeeze hers gently. 

“Hey,” Christine turned around to face Raoul “You ok?” 

“I’m terrified,” she confessed, looking at her reflection in the water. 

“Why?” His face scrunched up with concern. 

“I’ve been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky…” she asked, “What if it’s not everything I dreamed it would be?” 

He gave her a reassuring smile “It will be,” 

“And what if it is? What do I do then?” she continued uncertainty in her voice. 

“Well, that’s the good part I guess.” He shrugged “You get to go find a new dream.”

She squeezed his hand back, gently as she smiled.

“Look,” he pointed to the sky and her head bobbed up. 

A single speck of light rose from the castle balcony. It soared high, catching the soft evening breeze. Once the first lantern took flight, hundreds more followed. Christine gasped, not wanting to miss every second of it. It was much larger, warmer and more real than when she leaned out of the tower window to gaze at them. 

Stumbling to the front of the boat, she threw herself against the rowboat’s front bow. Christine clung onto it, her arms wrapped around the bow and admiring the view of the lanterns that only appeared on her birthday… 

“Hey,” 

Christine turned to look back at Raoul and saw he was holding two lanterns, one for each of them. 

“This is your dream, isn’t it?” he asked, “You should have a chance to do it too, right.” 

After a bit of wobbling, Christine made her way back to the middle of the boat. She was speechless with joy, and something warm and unfamiliar swelled up inside her chest. Carefully taking a lantern, she felt his warm hand beneath hers. 

Together, they launched the lantern skyward. Christine gaped at it until it joined with the others looming over their heads. 

“I have something for you too,” Christine began, blushing gratefully and shyly as she took out a satchel before gently thrusting it into his arms. He let out a startled gasp as he recognized it. 

“I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I’m not scared anymore. You know what I mean?”

“I’m starting to,” he squeezed her hand, smiling tenderly and adoringly at her. 

* * *

Raoul stared at the unexpected girl who entered his life, she was so much stronger and braver than she would give herself credit for. One of the thousands of lanterns sank down toward her. She reached over at the edge of the boat to catch it with the tips of her fingers and sent it sailing skyward again. 

As he stared at the sky painted with lights, Raoul realized that this would all end tonight. But was his old life what he wanted? Mulling over his thoughts, he realized something he shouldn’t have felt… he was in love with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWW!  
> And enjoy everything while it lasts before the “Honey, You Got A Big Storm Comin’™”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, boy. This chapter’s gonna be one heck of a doozy. And I’m surprised y’all made it this far.

Christine felt Raoul’s gaze on her, pulling her in for a kiss before he tensed.    
“Is everything okay?” Christine asked genuine concern and worry in her voice as she squeezed his hand. 

“Huh?” Raoul began before quickly answering “Oh, yes!” before he quickly added, a little slower “Yes, of course… I just…” His gaze fell on the satchel and the young woman saw him avoid eye contact as they rowed back to shore. 

* * *

It was them, he was certain it was the Bloodquench brothers. What on Earth were they doing here? There’s no way… 

He immediately noticed her crestfallen face before he forced a smile “I’m sorry, everything is fine. There’s just something I have to take care of.” Raoul grabbed the satchel and there was a moment of silence as their hands brushed each others. 

“Okay,” Christine finally answered. And before he could change his mind, he turned away and ran as quickly as he could, without turning back.  _ “I’m sorry, Christine...” _ he apologized silently _ “I’m sorry…”  _

* * *

Christine stared at the man running with the satchel, wondering what happened and why he was being so secretive…  _ “It’s alright,” _ she reassured herself  _ “It must be nothing…”  _

* * *

Raoul felt his heart in his throat as he spotted the two brothers.  _ Were they there to hurt Christine? What did they even want? Why were they here?  _

“Ah, there you are!” Raoul began, forcing a note of cheerfulness and relief in his voice “Huh. I’ve been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey, the sideburns just coming in nice, huh? Gotta be excited about that.” 

There was silence. Finally, Raoul cleared his throat. 

“Anyhow, just wanted to say, the crown is all yours,” he bargained, more concerned for what the brothers might do to her than anything else right now. He quickly sauntered away “I’ll miss you but, I think me leaving is for the-” 

He was cut off when Scar-face blocked his path. 

“We heard you found something,” One-eye spoke up a last “Or should we say, someone, someone much more valuable than a crown…” 

Raoul tensed and gritted his teeth “What do you want to do with her?” 

“We want her instead…” 

A hooded man appeared, holding what appeared to be a rag. The young man cursed himself, realizing he was outnumbered.  _ “Christine, please don’t come here…” _ he silently prayed.

Before he could react, he was knocked out cold and noxious fumes entered his nostrils. Raoul’s vision grew dark, the last sight to cross his eyes being the hooded man removing the hood and a porcelain mask on his face… 

* * *

Christine sat there in the boat, waiting for Raoul. Did he abandon her for the crown? Her father’s words came back to her as she looked on  _ “Don’t let him deceive you! He’ll leave you faster than you know it!”  _ Could it be that he had been right all along and lied to herself that he loved her? The eerie silence dragged on forever until Christine saw a shadow emerge from the dark. 

“Oh, there you are…” she sighed, relief filling her chest. “I was starting to wonder if you ran off without the crown and left without me…” 

Christine’s voice hitched in her throat as she saw the silhouette split into two and as the mist cleared, it revealed to be two burly men who looked familiar… these were the same guys chasing after them in the mineshaft! 

She stood there, rooted to the ground in fear as the two men loomed over the young woman “He did…” the one with the eyepatch answered. 

She stood there incredulously, unable to say a word. It couldn’t be possible… but could it? Doubts filled her head once more before she could finally respond, trying to hide the tremble and cracks in her voice “No, he wouldn’t…” 

“See for yourself,” he gestured to the lake and Christine swiveled her head, shocked to see a boat sailing away and what looked like…    
“Raoul…” she muttered, heartbroken and betrayed by the revelation. It was all a lie… he led her to believe that he loved her and was just like those men her father warned her about… She felt rough hands pull her braid, causing her to face the twins as the man wondered out loud “How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?” 

She backed away as the twin with the scar running down his face took out a giant sack before running away as quickly as her legs could carry her. As the young woman ran, her braid got stuck in a log. As she unsuccessfully tried to wrestle it away, she heard the sounds of grunting before a familiar voice called out in relief. 

“Christine!”

She stopped tugging and put down her braid “Father?” 

Christine ran to her father, who was holding a large branch and panting.    
“Oh,” he opened his arms as if to welcome an embrace “My sweet flower…” 

“Father…” She felt tears well up in her eyes before running into his embrace. 

“Oh, are you alright?” Father Erik asked as he ran his hand through her braid “Are you hurt?”   
“Father, how did you-” Christine finally asked, looking up at her father before interrupting her. 

“I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you and-” The sound of groaning filled the air and he quickly changed the subject “Let’s go, let’s go before they come too.” And with that, he scurried away as Christine trailed behind hesitantly. She turned back to look at the boat, where Raoul had left with the tiara… she ran to her father, before shaking with anger, hurt and betrayal from Raoul’s lies… 

“You were right, father…” Christine sobbed quietly “You were right about everything.”   
“I know darling,” he cooed softly “I know…”

* * *

Raoul groggily opened his eyes, his vision starting to be much clearer as he groaned awake. The sounds of water sloshing against a boat brought him to the realization of his surroundings. The young man looked down at his hands bound by ropes. 

“Christine…” he murmured before looking up, taking in what was happening now. 

“Christine!” he yelled, his voice breaking, more panicked and distressed than last time. 

* * *

Caesar sat there waiting before he heard a loud wail from his rival.    
“No, no, no, wait! Guys! Guys!” he turned to face the source before seeing his masters drag Raoul away as he cried out “Christine!” 

And as Caesar looked on from the shore, the pieces began to be put together… 

* * *

Raoul clung onto the metal bars, staring at the view from out there. The sound of metal creaking open made him turn to face the captain of the guards… 

“Let’s get this over with de Chagny.” He began curtly. 

“Where are we going…?” he asked hesitantly before the guards gave stern glares. And the realization of his fate dawned upon him… he would die… 

* * *

“There,” Father Erik smiled as he removed the last flower from her hair. The girls really did a wonderful job with her braid, and she felt bad for ruining their work. 

“It never happened…” his voice brought her back to reality before he picked up the basket of flowers and left the room. 

“Now,” he instructed, “Wash up for dinner. I’m making cress soup, your favourite…”

She didn’t respond, her head low. 

“I really did try, Christine.” Father Erik sighed “I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds  _ even _ the slightest ray of sunshine, it  _ destroys  _ it.”

And the door creaked to a close. She fell to the bed, too tired and upset to do or say anything. As the young woman stared at the ceiling, she recognized the patterns on the murals she painted… they resembled the insignia of the royal family! And the tiara, and the baby girl she saw…  _ it couldn’t be… _ She stumbled out of bed from the realization… her entire life was a lie! She was the long lost princess! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays Mission Impossible music for the storm that is the next chapter*  
> Almost done! Three more chapters, I swear!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You want action and drama? I’ll give you action and drama! Also, so sorry this took a while to update! I was busy writing the manuscript for Chapter 1 of my web-comic on Tumblr but anyways…   
> I also had to split this chapter and combine part 2 with the penultimate chapter because… it was getting too long and I wanted to leave the suspense for the drama that’ll ensue in the penultimate chapter.   
> Seven down, two more to go!

Raoul scanned the prison, his hands bound by metal as the bodyguards dragged him to his fate. His eyes skimmed over towards two men who looked familiar… Anger and hatred rose up in him, and before he knew it, he wrestled away from their grasp and pushed them away, rendering them unconscious as their heads hit the brick walls. Swiftly, he grabbed One-Eye by the collar and demanded ferociously “How did you know about her?!” 

When there was no response, he gritted his teeth and barked _“Tell me, now!”_

“It wasn’t us! It was the old man in the mask!” 

“Old man in the mask…” he murmured, remembering what he saw of the hooded man… as the images flashed in his mind, he was once again apprehended by the guards as they ignored his protests… 

“Wait! No! Wait! You don’t understand, she’s in trouble! _Wait!_ ”

* * *

“Christine, what’s going on up there?” Erik asked as he climbed up the stairs to her room. It wasn’t like her to miss supper, especially if it was cress soup. There was silence.

“Christine, are you alright?” He gingerly opened the door, the mahogany creaking from old age. His gaze shifted to the young girl sitting on the floor, muttering in shock. 

“I’m the long-lost princess…” 

It couldn’t be… how did she find out? 

“Christine, stop with the mumbling!” Erik pathetically spat, trying to deny the truth “You know I hate it!”

“Did I _mumble,_ father?” The blonde maiden spat angrily. He stiffened, shocked by such defiance “Or should I even call you that?” 

There was a painfully uncomfortable silence. Erik’s tongue was tied and he couldn’t form any sentences in his mind right now. 

“It was you!” She accused, moving further down the stairs “It was _all you_!” 

“I did it to protect you!” he found himself raising his voice at her “The world is selfish and cruel!” 

She pushed him away as he advanced nearer “Christine!” he called out after her. 

The young woman stopped and her she balled her fists, voice dangerously low and dripping with bitterness “I’ve spent my _entire life_ hiding from people who would use _me_ for _my power…_ ”

“Christine-” his body stiffened. 

“… but I should have been hiding… from _you!_ ” 

He was rendered speechless before remembering something, Erik felt a wicked smirk come to his lips as he came to the realization “But where would you go, that fop won’t be here for you,” 

* * *

Christine turned her head, eyes wide with shock before demanding ferociously. So it was all part of her father’s lies too… on how he left her when he actually loved her… “What did you do to him?”  
“That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes…” 

She let out a sharp gasp as she stumbled backward, whispering in shock from the revelation. It can’t be true… but how many lies did he tell her? “No…” 

“Now, now… it’s alright,” the man cooed, reaching out a hand to pet her “All of this is as it should be…” She felt her body stiffen and recoil before she instinctively grabbed his hand. 

“No!” she shook her head, voice firm and angered, finally unable to take his deception and lies any longer “You were _wrong_ about the world! And you were _wrong_ about _me!_ ”

As he tried to wrestle free, Christine snarled “And I will _never_ let you use my hair _again!_ ” 

As Father Erik finally broke free from her grasp, he stumbled back and the mirror behind him fell over, shattering into pieces. 

As she walked away, he finally spoke up, his voice dangerously dark “You want _me_ to be the bad guy?” He let out a little maniacal cackle, causing her body to stiffen and her throat to feel dry “Well then, that’s fine… Now I’m the bad guy…” 

* * *

Raoul thrashed around helplessly as the guards dragged him to his death. He looked around frantically for an escape before noticing a ceramic window perched on the window… Could it be? No, it isn’t possible! How did they know when they weren’t there? 

He snapped back to reality as the sound of wooden doors slammed to a shut. 

“What’s this?” The captain demanded ferociously before pounding on the door “Open up!” 

“What’s the password?” A voice asked as Raoul strained his ears, recognizing it as Buquet’s.

“What?” the captain raised an eyebrow. 

“Nope,” 

“OPEN THIS DOOR!”  
“Not even close,” 

“You have three seconds…” 

As the captain began to count, Raoul felt the guards’ strong grip disappear and heard doors creak open before being slammed shut again. 

“Three!” When he stopped counting, the young man was without any escorts and the halls were deserted. In the state of confusion, Attila rendered the man unconscious with the hit of a frying pan… 

“Frying pans, who knew, right?” Raoul managed to say as Attila unchained him, unsure of what was going on now. The sound of wood breaking apart caused him to run as quickly as he could. 

His heart pounded as he tried to outrun the guards. Raoul stopped for a moment to breathe, finally losing track of them. However, voices rang in his ears, realizing he was outnumbered. 

Hook Hand lifted him up and placed him on a wooden contraption. 

“Head down,” Hook Hand advised.

“Head down,” Raoul repeated, doing the same instructions.

“Arms in,”

“Arms in!”  
“Knees apart!”

“Knees apart!” As he spread his knees apart, he raised an eyebrow. “Wait, what?” 

And with that, the contraption catapulted him into the sky. He soared through the air, letting out a scream before landing on... the back of Caesar. 

“Oh,” Raoul finally said in realization as he sat on the guard horse. 

“Caesar,” he placed a hand over his heart as a sign of gratitude “You brought them here?” 

Caesar neighed in response. 

“Thank you,” Caesar bobbed his head, pointing to the other side of the bridge as if to tell him to leave now. 

“No, really. Thank you. Uh. I feel maybe this whole time we’ve just been misunderstanding one another, and we’re really just-huh-”

The angry voices broke his train of thought and he finally decided “Yeah, you’re right, we should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter might get whumpy for Raoul. While I hate making characters suffer… I had to make him get hurt.   
> And Buquet as Shorty made the most sense since they're pretty much old men just vibin' around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re almost done!!!!!!!!!!!

Christine thrashed around helplessly, her mouth gagged and her limbs bound tightly. All she could do was thrash around and she silently prayed to herself… 

_ “Raoul, don’t come here… it’s a trap!”  _

If she had to live the rest of her life bound in this cold and dismal place, she could handle it. If it meant Raoul was safe and sound, she could handle it. 

She closed her eyes as hot tears began to sting the back of her eyes, hoping he would be safe. 

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the tower. Raoul called out “Christine? Christine. Let down your hair!” 

A large mass of golden hair tumbled to the ground, he climbed it, hands shaking as his heart pounded in his ears. 

_ “Please let her be alright…” _ he silently prayed as he climbed her hair. 

* * *

Once he arrived, his eyes darted around the tower frantically for Christine. He saw her writhing on the floor, shock washed all over his face. 

“Christine?” he asked, voice weak with relief and shock before pulling her close as he proceeded to untie her. 

Christine shook her head in desperation, her words muffled by the gag tied around her mouth. 

And before he knew it, a sharp, agonising feeling pierced his chest… 

* * *

Christine let out a muffled cry of horror as Father Erik emerged from the shadows, his mask off to reveal a face reminiscent of a rotting corpse… 

“Well, that wasn’t very smart of you, wasn’t it?” he taunted, the blade of the knife glinting with a dark scarlet colour. 

As Raoul withered on the floor, she was only able to look on helplessly as the rope clung to her limbs. 

“We must leave, now!” Father Erik ordered impassively to the grief-stricken girl, dropping the bloodied knife. 

As he dragged her, she wrestled away from his cold, firm grasp and tried to loosen the gag around her mouth by shaking her head fervently. 

“Christine, enough already!” he snarled, turning her around to look into his golden eyes “Stop fighting me!”

Finally, the gag fell from her mouth, allowing her to speak again. 

“No!” she protested “I won’t stop. For every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!” 

* * *

Raoul woke slowly, clutching his abdomen. His senses slowly returned to him. Each ragged, shallow breath he took sent discomfort through his body and he strained his ears to hear Christine through a distant buzzing in his ears. 

“If you let me save him,” she pleaded, her voice faint as he tried to listen closely “I will come with you,” 

“No, Christine!” he coughed hoarsely, trying to pull himself up but stumbling back down as the pain in his body spread faster and grew more agonising. The young man tried to open his eyes but they were shut once again when the little light peeping from the window stung his eyes. Slowly, agonizingly, he crawled feebly towards her but could only muster a few steps before collapsing in pain again, feeling a sticky, warm liquid trickle onto his hands… 

* * *

“I’ll never run, I’ll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want.” Christine pleaded, trying to reason with the man in front of her. There was a moment of silence from Father Erik as he stared at her, unwilling to trust her. 

“Everything will be the way it was. I promise.” She pleaded “Just let me heal him.” 

He glared at her for a brief moment before working at the knots binding Christine’s limbs before at last, she was free. She immediately threw herself to Raoul before he could change his mind. Christine let out a sharp gasp as she saw the blood seep through his shirt and form a trail of blood on the floor. 

As Father Erik turned to face the man, he scoffed “Well that didn’t take long, how pathetic of you…” 

_ “You monster, you will never get away with this!” _ Raoul hissed angrily before cringing in pain and releasing hollow coughs. 

Christine quickly began to wrap her hair around his chest like a bandage, murmuring words of comfort into his ear “I promise, everything will be alright…” 

“No, Christine-” he pleaded, his voice quiet and hoarse, barely above a whisper. “I can’t let you do this,” 

“And I can’t let you die,” she held back a sob threatening to escape her throat. 

She felt him cup her face and wipe away a stray tear escaping her eye. She leaned into his face.

* * *

With all his remaining strength, Raoul picked up the knife on the floor, trying to avoid her from seeing it and whispered “I’m sorry,” 

“Shh, shh,” she cooed softly and gently “Everything will be alright. I promise…” 

He closed his eyes, prompting another signal of pain to enter his senses before he dragged the blade through her hair in one swift slash. He felt his body begin to weaken and his eyes close into pitch-black darkness… 

“I’m sorry, Christine…” 

* * *

“Raoul…” Christine ran her hand through her shorn hair, now turning a dark chocolate brown. Her eyes glazed over to his nearly lifeless body. Suddenly, she heard a shriek. 

Christine jumped before turning to face Father Erik crumbling slowly before her eyes. And before she knew it, he vanished into a pile of dust… 

But Raoul was still dying. He was dying and she had no way to save him. 

“Christine,” he wheezed, his breath having a terrible rattling sound to it.

“Raoul… what’s wrong?” she asked between tears. 

“I… I love you,” he whispered, “And you were my new dream.” 

“And you were mine…” 

His eyelids drooped and his body began to fall limp. His chest stopped heaving up and down. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her body shake with sobs and fat tears spilled onto his pale face. 

Christine didn’t want to believe he was gone. Another tear crept from her eyelid and suddenly, a miracle happened… 

A golden light began to emit from his chest and it swirled around him, the light brightened up the dark, gloomy tower before the light died down and his eyelids fluttered open. 

He jolted awake, revived by the new energy of the sundrop’s power.    
“Christine,” he groggily whispered with relief and happiness. 

“Raoul…” she gasped. It was impossible. How could it have happened? 

“Do you think I can have a future as a hairstylist?” he cocked his head and smirked playfully at her. 

She threw herself into his embrace and they kissed passionately, holding each other for who knows how long. 

* * *

_ A few days later…  _

A guard burst into the drawing-room, panting for air and his face in shock. The queen looked up from the book she was reading and the king turned to face the guard.  _ Could it be? There’s no way…  _

The guard just nodded in response, speechless at what he saw. 

The royal couple looked out at each other and bolted out towards the balcony.  _ It was impossible for her to be there after eighteen years of fruitless search… unless…  _

* * *

Raoul and Christine stood there, waiting anxiously. The former criminal felt the guards give him death glares as they scrutinized him carefully. Although he may have brought back the long-lost princess, he was still under probation for a few months. But now, that wasn’t his main concern. 

He felt Christine’s body stiffen and tremble nervously. Understandably since the only family she had lied to her for eighteen years and was slightly abusive and possessive. And now, she would be meeting her real family whom she barely knew her entire life. 

“Hey,” he squeezed her hand and she looked up, clear worry glinting in her eyes. 

“Everything will be alright.” 

The large, wooden doors creaked open and the king and queen burst out. There was a brief moment of silence as they looked at the girl with short, brown hair. The queen looked at Christine and walked up to her, seeing the resemblance between the two. 

Tears welled up in the queen’s face before Christine ran to her birth mother, embracing her in her arms. The king joined the two soon after, pulling them close in the large family reunion. Raoul smiled sadly at the family, realizing this was goodbye… until… 

“Come here, you,” Christine beckoned warmly to Raoul, pulling him into the group hug.

* * *

Christine felt the warmth of her family, tears of joy streaming down her face. At last, she found what she truly wanted, a family and somewhere to call home… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WAIT! Don’t go! There’s one more chapter left before the story can close up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize that you had to wait a while for the epilogue but good writing takes time and please remember that in my next story.   
> Enjoy the last chapter everybody!

_ Three years later… _

Christine looked out from the window seat in her bedroom, the fading sunlight filtering into the room as she admired the view of the city from outside. The villagers animatedly celebrating the festivities and the streets were bustling with excitement, ready for the lanterns to be released. 

“Christine!” a familiar voice called from outside the door, snapping her out of her daydream.

“Come in,” she responded. The door creaked open and Raoul entered the room. 

“I have a little surprise for the birthday girl...” he smiled warmly at her, eyes glinting with excitement. 

* * *

Raoul’s proposal was all ready and set to go. Now, he just had to wait for the lanterns to appear… a reminder of how they began to fall in love with each other. 

It was a big day. And he was trying to hide how nervous he felt. He had been waiting and now, it felt like the right time to ask. 

The ripples surrounded the water, almost as if it reflected how nervous he felt about the answer.  _ Will she say yes? Will she really say yes?  _

However, he didn’t have to wait any longer as he saw the sky fill with lanterns, just like every year on this day… the day everything changed for the both of them… 

* * *

She looked up at the setting sun, the sky turning from various hues of pink and orange into beautiful shades of purple… the night sky slowly began to be filled with glowing lights. Christine smiled fondly as she recalled those lonely nights where she would look out of the window and see the lanterns, wondering what they meant. Now, she knew that they were her way home… Now, she had someone to share those memories with. 

So much had changed since that fateful birthday… and now, it was even more special with her family and friends… Meg had gone off to find her adventures, her parents were happy together, Raoul was now the captain of the guards, Caesar was now the officer of the guards, and the thugs from the Bellflower, at last, accomplished their dreams… 

The night air’s music was filled with chirping crickets and the sound of rustling grass. She looked up at the night sky adorned with lanterns, smiling at how much had changed since then. 

“Christine,” Raoul’s voice broke her train of thoughts. “I brought a cupcake,” 

She let out a gasp, smiling at the thoughtfulness of the gift as she ran her hand through her now chocolate brown, chin-length tresses. 

He turned to face her before stumbling nervously “Look, Christine, I don’t know if you remember, but a while back… I made you a promise.”

“Of course, I did,” Christine answered, remembering the promise they made to wait, “I asked you to wait until I was ready,” 

“And I intend to let you know that I intend to keep that promise for as long as you need,” he gave her the cupcake, nodding “But now, after everything we’d been through, I thought now might be a good time to check and see if…” 

Raoul didn’t need to finish his sentence for Christine lifted the cherry off the cupcake, seeing a wedding ring buried in the frosting. She let out an excited gasp. 

“Will you marry me?” he finally asked. “Christine,” 

“Yes,” she said honestly, tears of joy welling up in her eyes before proceeding to pull him into a hug “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes with all my heart!”

Raoul gently put the ring on her finger and she whispered “I love you, Raoul de Chagny…” 

“I love you, Christine…” he answered. 

And they kissed, the moonlight glowing under them. All was well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At long last, this fanfic is complete! And it only took… four months? Wow. That doesn’t feel long tbh.   
> And Meg is Cass, kinda fitting given Cass’ arc in Season 2 and 3 of her feelings of neglect being kinda similar to how Meg felt neglected in LND   
> To clarify questions, Christine grew out her hair a little in between the three years. Even though it kinda grew back and became blonde for a while (Yeah, watch Tangled The Series to understand why and what I mean)  
> I’m just gonna clear the air now. No, I’m not making spinoffs. But I might write drabbles or one-shots based on this universe one day. Mostly from writing prompts if possible. Hit me up with writing prompts on Tumblr at gracie-p8-officialblog or my POTO sideblog phantom-of-musicals.   
> What I will be doing is finishing “A Dream Only Time Would Fade” along with “Dreams of My Past Rewritten” and “Far Longer Than Forever”, “Deal With The Fallen Angel” will be sort of updated much slower than all three of them. At least I can check this project off my list.   
> Oh yeah, and they lived happily ever after. The end.   
> *closes book shut*


End file.
